This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hybrid Tea Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98WEKbipupoisxe2x80x99. It has as its seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,262) and as its pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98AROpoizxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,812).
Among the features which distinguish the new variety from other presently available and commercial rose cultivars known to the inventor are the following combination of characteristics: its deep red purple flower coloration essentially as described and illustrated herein, its strong fragrance, its dark blushed peduncles and its stipules edged with numerous stipitate glands. The plant has an upright and somewhat spreading plant growth habit, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. xe2x80x98WEKbipupoisxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding or grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKbipupoisxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers with about 29 to 34 petals, xe2x80x98STEbigpuxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers with higher petalage. The seed parent bears flowers with deep purple tones, whereas the new seedling bears flowers with significantly more red tones.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98AROpoizxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98WEKbipupoisxe2x80x99 bears medium sized flowers of red purple coloration, xe2x80x98AROpoizxe2x80x99 bears significantly larger flowers of lavender coloration.